


Whole Lotta Love

by silver_drip



Series: Spiraling 'verse [10]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Avenger!Amora, Cooking, Culture Shock, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Magic, earth is weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Amora Nisdottir became an Avenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amora Gives Away Candy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a set schedule for updating this and I only have two and a half chapters written at this point. This story is pretty vague in my head, so even I don't really know where it's going. Here's some of the future chapter titles that I'm thinking of using: 
> 
> Amora Goes Shopping  
> Amora Shakes Her Booty  
> Amora Plays Paintball  
> Amora Gets on the Kiss Cam  
> Amora Breaks Lab Equipment  
> Amora Holds Hands  
> Amora Tours New York

Amora held back another yawn as she explained for the fifth time that each individual’s magic was unique. Amora’s magic was heavily reliant on her emotions.

She really did hate this whole interrogation business, but she had just appeared out of nowhere and her motives really weren’t that pure so she couldn’t be that miffed about the situation.

Unfortunately, the human that was asking her all sorts of questions was completely unaffected by her charms. He had introduced himself as Agent Coulson. He had a manner about him that was slightly disarming. He did have a pleasant smile and Amora could appreciate that.

“If we keep going like this I’ll be far too bored to perform any magic.” Amora pouted at the man before glancing at the strange mirror that she could just barely see through. Coulson looked at his clipboard before smiling politely.

“How silly of me. Let’s go to the labs then.” Coulson set aside his clipboard before standing and opening the door for her. She gave him her best smile and he was still unaffected. Even males who solely liked other males were affected, yet he wasn’t. Perhaps he was asexual… “Any emotions in particular that makes your magic stronger than normal?”

“You’re the first one to ever ask me that.” Amora ran a hand through her blond hair as four SHIELD agents began walking discreetly behind them. “All encompassing love is what makes my magic the strongest, but it’s so hard to come by. Happiness is a distant second. When I’m scared or panicking my magic becomes unmanageable.”

“Do you know what dictates Howardson’s magic?”

“Hmm,” it seemed that the males in this realm were rather short. She’d have to stop wearing heels despite how wonderful they made her legs look. “I never noticed till it was too late, but Howardson was always so tight lipped. You have to understand that, if I’m doing my math right, I was about 19 when he betrayed Asgard. I met him after he disappeared when I was 14, but we only spent a day or two together at a time. We usually only saw each other 3 or 4 times a century. When he came back to Asgard I was far too consumed with…” Amora’s face heated up. “I was a silly love struck girl who had no time for anyone besides Thor. All I know of Howardson’s magic is that he scarcely used it.” Coulson nodded mutely and Amora’s eyes flickered to the side. “What is this?” she asked while touching a large machine that was colored brightly. They stopped in front of it.

“A vending machine. Would you like a drink?” Coulson asked while pulling out his wallet.

“Activate it.” Amora pressed her ear to it as Coulson fed it a bill then pressed a button. As a can fell down Amora pulled back. “This is exactly the type of machine Howardson could manipulate, not just because of the metal in it, but because of the gears. He can speak to them somehow.”

“Speak to them?” Coulson opened the soda for her. She took a sip and cringed.

“It’s fizzy.” Amora held her hand to her mouth, enjoying the strange taste. “There’s no alcohol in it. No drinks, but mother’s milk and water are without alcohol in it in Asgard.” Although Volstagg’s mother might have been the exception. Amora did not know any lady who drank as much as she did and it was rumored that she did not stop even while he was in the womb, which probably explained why he was such a drinker.

“You mentioned that Howardson can speak to gears.”

“Yes, it’s one of his monikers. Lord Anthony, well he’s no longer a lord. He was stripped of all his official titles. He is known as Anthony Howardson, God of Metal, Boiler of Eyes, and Gear Talker.”

“Boiler of Eyes?”

“Thor didn’t tell you?” She supposed that made sense. Amora didn’t go around talking about her father’s most humiliating moment. “He really ought to be known as Boiler of an Eye instead of eyes. Tony—Howardson,” she corrected herself, “attacked the All-Father, King Odin by using metal to boil his remaining eye, blinding him. Howardson was merciless that day.”

The pair walked down the rest of the hallway in silence, her guards in tow. She continued sipping at her drink. This place was so strange. She could tell why Tony would like it. Technology saturated every aspect of this realm. Things that he could play with… She’d have to be certain to keep a close eye on Thor and his mortal friends.

Amora’s eyes lit up when she saw one of Thor’s allies.

“Hello!” Amora practically sang the word as she set aside the drink and picked up her pace. She ignored the sound of the agents behind her trying to keep up. The dark skinned man’s eyes met Coulson’s for a fraction of a second before going back to Amora’s. “How is your arm?” Amora gently touched the wound, already feeling the damage. “Would you still like me to heal it?”

“Sure, I was just heading over to get you. Agent Hill and some scientists are in lab 2-A.” Despite his dark skin Amora could tell he was blushing.

“I do believe I didn’t catch your name.”

“Oh, sorry. I’m Sam Wilson or just Falcon. Actually I’m the most human person on this team.” It sounded like he was trying to make a joke so Amora let out a little giggle. She moved a bit closer to Sam.

“Well I’m the most Aesir of all the gods you’ve met,” she whispered, to him, holding a hand just over her mouth. She glanced around. “Thor, Loki, and Howardson are all half Vanir. Both my parents are Aesir. It’s not really something that is spoken of in Asgard.”

“Is being a Vanir bad?” Sam asked as they continued walking. Coulson was just a step behind them. He moved quietly, but Amora could easily sense him.

“Not really. Thor’s parents had a political marriage. Asgard had been at war with Vanaheim for quite some time, but as always Asgard came out victoriously. Once things had settled down and Frigga, Thor’s future mother, was old enough she was married and sent off to live in Asgard. Thankfully they were both deeply in love in no time at all.” Amora placed a hand over her heart, feeling her magic strengthen.

“And Howardson’s parents?” Sam asked as they stopped in front of an elevator. Amora watched as he pressed a button with an arrow facing downwards.

“I haven’t the foggiest how that happened. Lord Howard was the most sought after lord in Asgard, yet chose a Vanir to wed. Evidentially it caused quite the stir. Mind you that this was before even my parents were wed.” The doors slid open and Amora took a hesitant step inside. She was shortly followed by Sam, Coulson, and her entourage of SHIELD agents.

“Are the Vanir really that different?” Sam asked while pressing another button inside. The room they were in suddenly moved and she grabbed onto Sam’s arm.

“Sorry.” She blushed while letting go of his uninjured arm.

“No problem. I suppose I should have warned you. I guess you Aesir don’t have these sorts of things.”

“We don’t need such contraptions.” Amora straightened out her skirt a bit. “The Vanir and Aesir are very similar. Distant cousins in race, but able to produce fertile offspring. It is rumored that the realms were once one, but a great force separated them.” Strangely she had read that in one of the books in Tony’s cave when she was waiting for him to finish hunting. “The Vanir usually have a bit more magic, but the Aesir are stronger. Vanaheim is much larger and is populated mostly by farmers and craftsmen. Asgard is smaller with many warriors. Most goods are imported from the other realms.”

“How do you all pay for it if the majority of Aesir are warriors? I assume being a warrior doesn’t pay well.” Amora pouted slightly in thought. This was definitely a question Tony could easily answer.

“Well I know Howardson’s family served the whole kingdom by supplying weapons and armor. Asgard does have a few craftsmen, but they usually produce luxury goods. Most of Asgard’s wealth comes from the tributes from the other realms.” Amora waved slightly, not finding their conversation interesting.

“Tributes?”

“Perhaps you should just ask Thor about these sorts of things. He grew up learning how to run Asgard. I was merely a wandering mage for most of my life.” She was afraid that some of Tony’s political mumblings might have rubbed off on her without her notice. It would do her no good to look like she wasn’t loyal to Asgard. Coulson chuckled, catching her off guard. Somehow she had forgotten he was there.

“We’ve tried, but he hasn’t been too forthcoming,” Coulson explained. They walked into a large white room that had various people milling about. Amora recognized Agent Hill from earlier. She seemed to be conferring with some other humans. She glanced their way and Amora smiled softly in greeting.

“I’m sure Thor has just been stressed. He is far from home and did not complete his given task.” Amora nodded sadly to herself. Silly Thor, so easily saddened by even the slightest of short comings.

Agent Hill walked over, pulling a device off her ear.

“Ms. Nisdottir, I’m told you’re going to show us some of your magic,” Hill said and Amora let out a giggle.

“Please just call me Amora. No one has called me by Nisdottir in at least a millennium.” Amora waved slightly. These humans were so formal. Maybe she’d teach them how to relax. “I’d love to show you a bit of my talents.” Amora arched her back slightly and was pleased with how many lust filled stares she received. It just made her happier and thus her magic more potent.

“This way please,” an absolutely hideous man said. She refrained from crinkling her nose in disgust and immediately felt her powers weaken. Amora quickly refocused on Sam.

“You will let me heal you, won’t you?” she asked, her blue eyes going wide.

“Uh, yeah, that was the plan.” He looked away from her, blushing again.

They were led to a circular white room with all sorts of gizmos covering the walls. She wanted to knock a few of them over as she did usually while in one of Tony’s homes in order to annoy him. She refrained though.

Once it was just the two of them a static voice requested that she heal Sam’s arm.

“I can’t heal you from over there.” She winked at him while gesturing with one finger for him to move closer. She was practically feeding off his embarrassed lust. He couldn’t meet her eyes as she brushed her hand up his arm, feeling the wound out. “You would fit right in on Asgard,” Amora said while squeezing his bicep lightly. “This is going to feel a bit cold.” His reactions were enough to easily fuel Amora’s magic. She healed him quickly. It helped that the human’s muscles were far less dense than almost every Aesir.

“Thanks.” Sam was rubbing his arm slightly while looking at the ground. Amora leaned forward and down slightly, meeting his eyes. She smiled brightly.

“You’re very, very welcome.” Amora turned away from him. “I wish to eat. When is the feast?”

“Feast?” Sam asked as Coulson walked into the room.

“Yes, we just defeated a foe. Do you all not celebrate such things?” Amora tried to remember what Tony had told her in passing about this realm. He seemed quite entertained by it. Surely they had feasts.

“There was a lot of property damage…” Sam’s words trailed off awkwardly.

“I’m afraid I don’t see your point. Surely you all have more than one location that cooks meals.” Amora wrinkled her brow in confusion, glancing over at Coulson. He put on a soft smile that Amora immediately disliked.

“When people’s homes and businesses are destroyed we usually don’t celebrate,” Coulson explained pleasantly. “There is a dining hall on a different floor though.”

Amora quickly hid her confusion, not wanting to seem daft.

She followed Coulson while stumbling over her own thoughts.

Why would a bit of ‘property damage’ cause such melancholy in the face of victory. Surely they could just rebuild. Or were their lifespans so short that they couldn’t properly making such constructs quick enough? She knew they could not properly wield magic. Who knew how much longer such simple tasks could take for them? She was also quite aware of how physically weak they were just from her observations. They’d need machines and the like to properly craft a building.

The large room she was led to had an ill scent to it and had various agents sitting around nearly empty tables with boring trays of food.

She pushed down her disgust when she saw two more of Thor’s companions. The redhead spotted her first and once again Thor’s companion’s eyes went to Coulson as if asking permission.

What a strange dynamic. Clearly they were stronger and more talented than him and he didn’t seem like any noble that she knew, yet they deferred to him. She had yet to figure out why.

“You all certainly have an interesting way of dressing.” Amora cast a spell on her ever changing clothing, turning the green to black while leaving the golden accents and lengthening her skirt. She changed the gold adornment in her hair to a simple green ribbon that laced through her hair in a delicate braid that kept the majority of her locks out of the way. “Steve’s clothing seemed quite colorful in comparison.” She sat down by Clint who was staring at her with wide eyes.

“Standard SHIELD protocol,” Natasha stated with little inflection in her voice.

“Well that’s rather dreary.” Amora held in a frown. She couldn’t imagine having to wear certain clothes. Actually she could. Her mother had tried to force her to wear more clothing for countless years before Amora decided to put her skills to the test and venture to the other realms on her own. “At least it shows your figure. It would be quite a shame to cover up such curves.” Amora tilted her head slightly, catching the light so that her high cheekbones appeared even more attractive. Natasha’s eyes dilated slightly, but she otherwise had no outward changes in her expression.

Sam sat across from her and beside Natasha.

“We still have our civilian clothes,” Sam said while grinning.

“Civilians… but you all are warriors.” The way they batted at those robots made that clear.

“Only when the need arises. We have lives outside of battling baddies.”

Perhaps Amora misunderstood what Sam meant by civilians, but that was impossible with the All-Speak. Maybe this realm mirrored Vanaheim in its practices more than Asgard. On Asgard it was nearly unheard of for a warrior to have another focus unless they were serving Asgard as Tony’s family once did. The Vanir tended to have more than one occupation.

As Amora contemplated this strange situation Coulson reappeared carrying two trays. He sat by Sam’s other side, giving him a clear view of the Aesir. He set down one of the trays in front of Amora. It was loaded up with at least three times the amount that his was. There was also another can of the fizzy drink.

“You must explain these dishes to me. We have nothing like them on Asgard.”

“These are Tacos.” Clint picked up one of the slightly folded backed tortillas filled with meat, cheese, and lettuce from his own tray. “It’s taco Tuesday.” The All-Speak translated Tuesday as the second day, but didn’t clarify it was the second day of, perhaps a celebration.

“Tuesday?” she asked for clarification while mirroring his actions.

“It’s a day of the week. Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday,” Natasha explained.

“And a day is only 24 hours.” 24 times seven equaled 168… 168 hours before their meals were restricted to only one thing. It was baffling. Tony raved about the array of food on Midgard. This place seemed to have quite a few limits put in place. “I would think that after all this time you’d all have a greater variation of food.”

Sam chuckled at her observation and she turned her entrancing eyes on him. The laughter died on his lips and Coulson picked up the conversation.

“We do have a wide array of different meals. They’re just served at different places.”

“Oh, splendid. I thought I’d be stuck eating the same seven dishes for my stay.” Amora bit into the taco and cringed at how crunchy and loud it was. There was no easy way to hold it and she ended up using her magic to keep the contents from falling out. “Interesting.” It wasn’t really to her liking. “You all wouldn’t perchance have a kitchen I could use at some point?” Amora asked while tapping the top of the can, puncturing a hole in it. She enjoyed the hissing noise it made.

“There’s one you can use in Avengers mansion,” Clint filled in. “Though the only one that can really cook is Steve. The rest of us just stick to either what’s convenient or rations.”

“That’s quite saddening. I shall make you all a feast with the best dishes from all the realms!” Amora’s magic sparked inside of her, feeding off her excitement. “Oh, but what sort of currency do you all use?” Amora pushed away her tray. A variety of different expensive items appeared before her- gold, gems, bottles of rare minerals, and the like.

“A line of credit is already being set up for you. If you make a list of what you want we can send someone out to get them,” Coulson said, sounding very diplomatic. Amora waved at him in a very regal and feminine fashion.

“Nonsense. I wish to see your markets. This is one of the two realms I’ve never been to.”

“And just how many realms are there?” Coulson asked and she did not fail to notice that he disregarded what she’d said.

“Nine, but of course. Asgard as at the very top of the world tree. Below it lays Vanaheim and Alfheim. From there it is Svartalfheim. Midgard, or earth as you all call it, is in the middle. Further down the tree is Niflheim, Jotunheim, Muspelheim, and finally Helheim. Luckily for you all the hidden paths to Midgard are quite difficult to traverse for anyone who isn’t highly skilled.” Amora paused in thought. “Of all the mages in Asgard I’d say I’m the fifth strongest. I do believe that King Odin is the strongest and I think Loki surpassed his mother many centuries ago. I’m not certain where Tony stands. There’s also Lady Gilda, one of my tutors from when I was a girl.” Amora smiled. “There are other mages in Asgard, but none that reach our level.”

“What’s the other realm you haven’t visited?” Natasha asked, cupping a warm mug of black coffee.

“Helheim. It is the realm of the dead. Only one living being has ventured there and returned. It’s also the place where Odin lost his first eye.” Amora closed one of her eyes and mimicked the king’s scarred face and scowl before she laughed. A few tables over agents glanced in her direction, distracted by the sound of her laughter. Amora sipped at her fizzy drink, poorly concealing a smile. “Oh, where is that pesky prince? How am I to help him if he’s off on his own? Howardson is renowned for attacking at the most inconvenient times.”

“He’s heading back to New Mexico,” Coulson answered, not eating his food either.

“Where is this New Mexico and what happened to Old Mexico?” Amora asked while glancing around the group. Clint grinned.

“There is no Old Mexico, just Mexico.”

“So there’s a New Mexico and just Mexico. That seems a bit rude. Why would it be distinguished as such?”

“Well, Mexico is a different country than New Mexico.”

“What country are we in right now?” Why did they feel the need to divide themselves as such? It was like she was on Svartalfheim as a girl when the dark elves and dwarves still quarreled endlessly.

“The US.”

“Why would Thor feel the need to go to a different country? Or is his ‘Lady of Science’ there?” She could tell that she had said something a bit awkward by the looks on the faces of those seated around the table.

“New Mexico is part of the US. It’s on the other side of the country,” Coulson explained.

A subdivision then, possibly a principality.

“And how far away is that?” she asked while staring at the innocuous looking human.

“I’ve got this one,” Clint said while pulling out a small device. He pressed various buttons on it and Amora looked over his shoulder at it.

“What a splendid little device. The dwarves have something quite similar to it.” Amora frowned slightly. “I do believe Howardson had some hand in its design, or at least the ones in Svartalfheim. Even after he became a fugitive he set up plenty of businesses on different realms. I wouldn’t be surprised if he had more than one on Midgard. If one was to judge power purely based on monetary holdings Howardson would be the most powerful being in all the realms.”

“We know of one of his businesses here. Unfortunately he signed it over to someone else so we can’t pull it apart as we want to.” Clint was scowling though he tried to hide it. “New Mexico is 2,875 miles or 1,787 kilometers away.” The All-Speak easily translated the numbers and lengths into ones she was more familiar with.

“Goodness, this realm is quite a bit larger than Asgard.” It made sense. They were such short lived creatures. They’d need to have plenty of room and individuals to ward off inbreeding. “Well do you know when Thor will be back? Also, you should probably worry about his lady friend. Howardson is not above kidnapping.”

“We learned that one the hard way,” Sam commented while rubbing an old injury.

“Thor will be back in two weeks,” Natasha said. Her eyes were steadily set on the goddess and Amora knew she was weighing her up as a threat.

“That silly prince. I bet she’s a blonde. When he went to the brothels on Alfheim and Vanaheim he always went for the blondes.” Amora flicked her own blonde hair to the side slightly, entertained that Thor had already found someone else despite being in this realm for such a short period of time. She remembered when he was banished here. She hadn’t even thought that he’d find someone to fuck, especially since they were such short lived creatures. Either it was a passing fancy or she’d be dead before he could even form proper emotions for her.

“Prostitution is legal on Asgard?” Clint asked.

“No. The only realms I know of that it is are Alfheim and Vanaheim. I don’t know the laws of the lesser civilized realms.” It probably was on Jotunheim. Tony had mentioned that they were a very free and open people when it came to sexuality. If she didn’t find their kind hideous and knew she’d be seen as an invader she might have just visited it during her continuous studies. She’d only been there once while in Tony’s company and hadn’t liked it in the least. “Is it legal here? Not that I indulge in such things. It is a waste of money for something that can be gained freely with a few words, right?” She winked at Natasha, the only other female at the table. Her reaction was hard to read.

“Prostitution is not legal here, but it is in other parts of the world.” Coulson stood, carrying his tray. “Are you done with your food?”

“Almost.” Amora plucked the red apple off the plastic plate along with her soda. He took the tray away. “Thank you.” Amora bit into the apple and couldn’t hold back a cringe. “Are these supposed to be tart?”

“They can be sweet, tart, or sour. May I?” Natasha held open her hand and Amora willing gave it to her. A small shining knife appeared out of nowhere and Natasha cut a wedge. She tried out the apple. “They’re a bit sweeter than this usually.” She gave the apple back to Amora and finished off the wedge herself.

“I simply love new places, but there are things I just have to have in order not to feel so alone.” Amora performed and easy spell, a flask appearing in her hand. “I can’t remember the last time I was in Asgard. It’s not really a kind place to mages.”

“Is that why Loki is so fucked up?” Clint asked before he could stop himself. Amora giggled as she poured a bit of the alcohol into the soda, mixing the two together.

“Oh Loki was ‘fucked up’ since he was a little boy.” Amora sipped at her mixed drink and let out a pleased little hum. Tony’s distilleries always made the smoothest alcohol that blended perfectly with any drink. “He’s had a total of two friends in his life, my little sister until she got married and Anthony Howardson before he betrayed all of Asgard. It was quite clear to everyone that Thor was going to be king, never Loki.” Amora took another sip. “Oh, how rude of me. Would anyone like a smidge of my drink?” She held up the flask. “It will warm you right up.”

“I don’t know. We’ve seen the way Thor drinks. How strong is that stuff?” Clint asked, curiosity clear in his eyes.

“Clint,” Natasha warned.

“What? Clearly she’s not crazy like Howardson or Loki. I wouldn’t mind trying some of some of that Asgardian mead.” He shrugged at her and her eyes narrowed. “Come on, Tasha. I doubt she’s going to try to poison us. There’s like a thousand different ways she could kill us that would be simpler.” The two agents stared at each other for a long moment before Clint sighed and slouched.

“I’ll try it first,” Natasha said. Amora slid over the flask.

“It’s not mead or from Asgard. It’s made from a tall grass that grows in Svartalfheim. It’s much kinder than the fire ale the dwarves prefer,” Amora explained as she watched Natasha look at the gilded flask. She briefly felt worried, wondering if she could somehow tell it was made by Tony. The feeling passed when Natasha unscrewed the top and took a waft.

“I can’t smell anything.”

“It’s purely meant for adding a bit of warmth to beverages. It’s not meant to be drank on its own.” Amora took another sip of her mixed drink, enjoying how the fizziness reacted to the alcohol.

Natasha poured just a bit into her coffee as Coulson returned to the table. She used a plastic spoon to mix it. She smelled the coffee again before taking a sip. Her red eyelashes fluttered before she set down the mug.

“That is very powerful.” Natasha’s cheeks flushed instantly, but her tone was still very restrained.

Clint grabbed the mug before she could react. He took a large gulp and his nose immediately turned an adorable shade of pink. He let out a large gust of air while pushing the mug back over to Natasha.

“Wow, the parties in Asgard must be insane.” Clint rubbed the bridge of his nose as he spoke.

“Indeed,” Amora leaned in closer to him, “but the best parties are really in Alfheim.” She sat properly again. “Parties can go on for days in Alfheim. Karnilla, one of my teachers, owns a city there, even though she lives in Svartalfheim—anyway, I can use her manor whenever I’m in the city. I always throw a party and invite all the elves and Vanir that are around.” Amora began dancing in her seat slightly, her eyes closed as she remembered the last party she had there. It had coincided with one of the harvest festivals. “Norns, I swear we partied for days. Luckily I have a private stock of alcohols or we would have drank all of Karnilla’s.” Amora opened her eyes and belatedly realized she had hypnotized Clint and Sam with her movement. “Oh, I’m terribly sorry.” She snapped her thumbs loudly, pulling them out of their haze.

“I can see why you’re the goddess of dance,” Clint mumbled, a blush lighting up his face as he looked down at the table.

“We all have our talents. I could never shoot as well as you do and I’ve had at least fifty years of archery lessons.” Amora held back on rolling her eyes. Those lessons had always been so boring, but it gave her an excuse to be in the training yard and watch Thor fight. She looked over to Coulson since he was somehow the leader of the group. “Since it seems like I won’t be able to cook as I please I would be very grateful for some place to lay my head. I wasn’t lying when I said the journey to Midgard can be quite difficult.”

Not that she had to take the journey considering Tony’s helpful little toy dropping her off in the city.

“We can set you up in Avenger Mansion. I think you’ll fit right in with the team,” Coulson said while standing. Amora caught the first real emotions on Natasha’s features. It was just a brief flash of surprise.

“Splendid. Who all in all lives there? Is there anyone I should be wary of?”

“Well Hank can be a bit,” Clint swayed slightly as he stood, “weird, but the rest of us are pretty chill. It’s just us, Cap, and Hank. Though I think Coulson is working on finding new recruits, but he doesn’t live with us despite him being our unofficial mascot.” Natasha placed her hand over Clint’s mouth.

“You’re rambling,” she told him before removing her hand. He nodded. “Thor only lives with us every other two weeks. You’ll be fine.”

“That is a relief. I must admit that I am not as fearless as I once was as a young girl. New realms, especially ones as foreign as this one, can be a bit unsettling.” As Amora stood she shifted her heels to flats so that she wouldn’t appear as tall. She looped her arm with Natasha’s, surprising the human. “It’s rather silly now that I think about it. Back then I only knew a few spells yet went off to the other realms with no one’s leave. Now I’m a very accomplished mage and I somehow feel vulnerable in this place.” She squeezed Natasha’s arm slightly, feeling her muscle mass. The humans truly were weak. This one had wonderful definition though. “Your accent is a bit different than theirs. Are you from far away as well?” She felt Natasha’s arm tense up just a tinge. “Or is that another one of those questions that are considered traps, like how old I look?” Amora leaned a bit closer to her as she spoke.

“No, I just work very hard to hide my accent,” Natasha’s voice had become emotionless again, making Amora frown. She could hear the others following behind them as they walked.

“I only noticed because I love singing. Most wouldn’t notice such small inflections. I rather like your voice. If I could I’d rather like to hear it unrestrained, to see you unrestrained.” Amora decided that she liked this human. They were somewhat opposites. Amora was very open while Natasha seemed to be very private. “I think we’ll be good friends. There was only one other female warrior on Asgard and she was very self-righteous so we never got along. You seem more grounded and realistic. I appreciate that.”

“We’ll see.” Natasha untangled her arm from Amora’s when they entered the elevator.

“The best of friends. I’m certain of it.” Amora smiled genuinely.

She never truly had friends. There was a time when she was a child that she was friends with everybody, even her annoying little sister, but that time had passed long ago. The irony that she had been making fun of Loki for only having two friends suddenly struck her.

The only real friend she had was Tony and their friendship was very complex and often times dangerous. She couldn’t count the number of times that just being around him hand almost gotten her killed.

“I’ll drive,” Sam said once they were in a strange concrete structure.

Coulson opened the door for her and she nodded regally at him in thanks. Natasha sat in the passenger seat in front of her while Clint sat on her other side. Evidently Coulson wasn’t joining them.

Amora observed the outside world silently as Sam drove. The humans didn’t have the same uniform good looks as the Aesir, nor the grace of the elves. They were very unique. Amora chose various little items of clothing she liked as she observed the woman as they drove through the city.

She decided to keep her signature thigh high stockings that were dark green and had golden threads on the front forming rings. Amora liked the button up blouses with petite coats. She shifted her top into a button up in a soft off white shade then added a dark green coat to the mix that matched her stockings. Her skirt became jeans that had tears in the front, giving glimpses of her stockings.

Amora didn’t change the simple pendant necklace she was wearing though. It had been a gift from Tony and had saved her hide on more than one occasion. It was also her only means of getting in contact with him if need be.

“You’re a regular chameleon, aren’t you?” Clint joked.

“Chameleon?”

“They’re a type of animal that can change their color.”

“It’s a rather simple spell. Even my sister can perform it and she long ago gave up magic.” Amora added a few gold bracelets to her wrist to prove her point. “I just change the way my clothes look, nothing more.”

“Well that’s pretty amazing by our standards considering we don’t really have magic.”

“I like your realm so far, even if there aren’t many mages. You all are innovative and have much better hygiene than the dwarves.” Amora scrunched up her nose, remembering the first time she visited the underground cities in Svartalfheim. It had not been a pleasant experience and she had to burn her clothes when she was finally with the dark elves again.

Clint laughed loudly and she gave him a perplexed look.

“Yeah, Thor told us a bit about the dwarves. To us all his stories just sound like fairy tales.”

“Fairies’ do not have tales,” she joked and received a laugh in return. “I almost feel bad for you all. Thor is a terrible story teller. When I make us a proper feast I will tell you all tales of my adventures as well as a few stories of when Thor failed at his given task. Have you all embarrassed him yet? He sputters in the most childish manner.” Amora chuckled to herself.

“No, usually the only one who gets embarrassed is Steve. He’s… old fashion,” Clint tried to explain.

“You’ll really have to explain what you mean by old fashion considering in the places I live very little changes in 90 years.”

“Steve is from a time where people were more polite,” Sam said from the front of the car.

“You all seem very polite to me.” Norns was she making a fool of herself by being too forward? After living on Alfheim for so long she’d forgotten that other realms could be a bit fussy.

“Well, he’s even more polite. He called you ma’am, remember?” There was laughter in Clint’s voice.

“I’ll endeavor to be more reserved around him then. I fear that spending so much time with the light elves has made it so that I rarely measure my words or hold back.” Amora frowned slightly. “I really do hate all that stuffy court etiquette I had to use while in Asgard.”

“I don’t think he’s that bad,” Sam said. “Don’t force yourself to change.”

“I don’t want to offend anyone.”

“Trust me when I say he’ll be more put out if you try to be something you’re not.” Sam shrugged while turning the car.

Amora nodded and looked back out the window. The buildings were significantly shorter here.

“Would anyone like a candy?” she asked. The few bites of the food they provided her had did little to sate her hunger.

“Do they have any alcohol in them?” Sam glanced at her through the rearview mirror.

“No, why would there be alcohol in candy?” Amora twisted her wrist and a paper bag of candies appeared in her hand.

“They don’t always on earth, but they sometimes do.”

“No, these are from Niflheim, well they were imported from Niflheim. It’s a frigid realm so I rarely travel there.” She plopped one of the berry like candies in her mouth and enjoyed the burst of flavor. Amora couldn’t remember if one of Tony’s businesses imported them.

“I’ll try one.”

“Blue ones are sweet, green are sour, and purple is a bit of both.” She held out the bag for Clint and he chose one of the green ones. He bit into it and cringed.

“You weren’t kidding,” he said with his eyes screwed shut tightly.

“Is it too much?” She summoned an oilskin of spring water. “Here drink this.”

“No, I’m fine. It’s really good. Can I try one of the purple ones?”

“Have as many as you like. I have lots of candy. It’s one of my vices.” Amora disappeared the oilskin.

“Where do you keep getting these things? I know you said they’re from Waffle-heim or something, but how can you just make them appear?” Clint asked while eating his third candy.

“That’s a difficult question.” One that Tony or Loki could probably answer a thousand times better. Amora tended to learn the spells that she liked, but very rarely made her own so she didn’t know the mechanisms that really went into a complex spell like this one. “Every mage’s magic is unique. That magic comes from inside of us, or more accurately a mage is magic encased in flesh.” Amora let her magic coalesce in her palm. “This is as much a part of me as my own heart.” The glowing in her hand dimmed as she pulled the magic back inside of her. “Only I can access my magic and only I can interact with the things that my magic is encompassing.” Amora bit her lip briefly. “Pretty much I’m carrying a giant bag of things stored away in my well of magic.” She smiled sheepishly at him.

“So this has… been inside you?” Clint had a confused expression on his face that Amora could relate to. She hadn’t bothered understanding the specifics of it when she was a girl and couldn’t be bothered to understand them now that she already knew the spell and could be using her time for more interesting endeavors.

“You make it sound so awkward. I am magic, so in a sense, yes, they were inside of me.” Amora blushed despite herself. “Just imagine it as me carrying around a big invisible bag of goodies. That’s how my tutor explained it to me.” Clint shrugged and began eating them again.

“We’re here,” Sam announced a few minutes later.

Amora peered out the window. The building was almost as large as her family’s manor, but small compared to Tony’s.

Some part of her had been so jealous of Loki being allowed into his home and even after Amora gave up being angry at him Tony still wouldn’t allow her into his manor, his ‘last piece of privacy’. Whatever _that_ meant.

“No one lives in the South wing first floor,” Natasha stated as Sam typed in a code before the gate opened up. Amora sincerely hoped that this place had more security than that. Keeping Thor and his comrades safe would be grueling if that was the only thing separating them from ‘villains’.

Sam parked the car next to three other identical black SUVs. Amora let herself out of the car when she noticed Natasha do so. She still wasn’t certain how differently females were treated than males here. On Asgard and Vanaheim women were expected to be subservient, but on Alfheim and Svartalfheim males and females were equal.

There was another punchcode lock at the front of the building, but Amora was certain it would only deter the weakest of foes, ones she didn’t even need to leave bed for.

“Do you want the tour now or are you too tired?” Sam asked while Amora cast her eyes around the area. She could already see the kitchen through one of the doorways.

“I think I’d rather rest.” She looked over to Natasha. “Can you show me the way?” Amora wasn’t trying to snub the other two Avengers, but she had questions that only a female could answer. Natasha shrugged slightly.

“Sure,” Natasha said while tossing a duffle bag to Clint. Amora didn’t remember her picking it up. It must have already been in the car.

Once they were out of range Amora spoke again.

“Do you have a few minutes? I have some questions I wasn’t comfortable asking around them.” Amora could feel Natasha’s piercing gaze on her, but it was nothing compared to some of the glares she received from her mother before she left home permanently.

“You can ask, but I can’t guarantee I’ll answer.” Natasha’s voice had no inflections. Amora liked that about her. She was so different.

“Wonderful!” Natasha gestured towards a door and Amora opened it. The room was… subpar. Luckily Amora traveled with plenty of creature comforts. Natasha followed her in just as magic started gathering in Amora’s palms. “Is it usual for unmarried men and women to live together?”

It really wasn’t the first question she wanted to ask, but it would have to do.

“In this part of the world it’s not unheard of. We’re all adults,” Natasha answered, her eyes sharp as Amora changed the bland wallpaper to a pleasant shade of cream with gold undertones. The boring carpet became plush. Embellished curtains took the place of plastic ones.

“I’m a hopeless flirt. Is there anyone in a relationship? I’d hate to step on anyone’s toes.” An array of perfumes appeared on the top of the hardwood dresser. From the corner of her eye she saw Natasha shift her footing slightly. It was only something Amora noticed due to endless years of watching Aesir in the training yard.

“No, there’s no one.” So there was someone, someone that Natasha was in a relationship with. Amora thought back on the few interactions she observed involving Natasha.

“I think I’ll do my best to refrain from flirting with Clint.” Natasha’s expression and body language gave nothing away. “You’re so interesting! I wish I had your composure. It would have saved me on countless occasions. Don’t worry. I shan’t tell a soul about our conversation.” Amora winked at her.

“Do you have any other questions?” Natasha asked, ignoring Amora’s last comments.

“Yes, how are females treated in this realm? It is obvious that your teammates respect and think highly of you. Are men and women equal here? Or are you just unique, well more unique than you already are?”

“It was only recently that this country started treating men and women as equals, or at least trying to. In other countries women are second class citizens. We’re in New York. You shouldn’t encounter too many misogynists, at worst you’ll probably just get whistled at.”

“Is whistling bad here?” Amora asked while looking into the bathroom. Good they had a tub. She wouldn’t have to summon her own then. With a wave of her hand Amora’s favorite soaps and lotions lined the counter.

“No, but this one,” Natasha made a catcall, “is considered derogatory by some and flattering by others.”

“I’m liking your realm more and more. So there’s a low chance of being groped here?”

“So long as you don’t take the subways.”

“Good. I’d hate to break someone’s arm for being insolent.” That elicited the briefest of twinges on the side of Natasha’s lips. The closest she had gotten her to smile yet. She considered teasing her by asking about same sex relationships, but refrained. “I think that’s all I need to know for now. Thank you for your help.” Amora smiled sincerely. Natasha nodded in return before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

Amora let out a little sigh. This morning she had been lounging on the beaches of Alfheim, now she was in Midgard to protect her idiotic prince and his friends. Amora quickly stripped out of her clothes and started a bath. She added in different oils to keep her skin flawless and smooth.

She slipped into the comforting waters and her thoughts strayed.

As much as she liked her Tony-All-Alony she didn’t trust him in the least. He was destruction incarnate when he wanted to be. He was also always calculating, a feature that would exhaust her if she ever endeavored to copy him.

She doubted that he sent her here just to keep Thor ‘safe’. He obviously didn’t want Thor in Asgard for one reason or another.


	2. Amora Holds Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you see any errors. I was a bit tired when I edited.

Amora woke up earlier than she’d like to, not used to this foreign place and having no one beside her. She grumbled to herself before stretching while still laying naked under the covers. She may not be as strong as the other Aesir warriors, but she was far more limber. Other than sex this was her favorite activity one could do in a bed. She could (and had on various occasions) spend all day in bed just working the sleep out of her muscles and bones.

She let out a few moans of delight before finally pulling herself out of the warmth of her bed. She lazily dragged her feet to the closet before pulling on a random outfit. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and combed out her hair before finally feeling like she was awake.

Amora stared at herself in the mirror for a moment, shifting the party dress into something more demure. A breezy summer dress she saw one woman on the street wear. It had tasteful little fruit designs stitched into it. Amora made her cream colored dress have the design of delicate vines and leaves. She pulled her hair up into a tuft and tied it off with a green ribbon.

“Very demure and classy.” She winked and pointed at her own reflection before heading to the kitchen.

She was surprised when someone else was there already. Two someones actually.

“You look exhausted,” Amora said while sitting across from Sam who was laying his head on the table. “Was there a battle while I was asleep? Why wasn’t I woken?” His chest was heaving up and down and he raise his hand in greeting.

“There was no battle,” Steve said while setting a tall glass of water next to Sam. The other Avenger pushed himself up before slumping backwards against his chair. “We just finished his morning workout.” Sam chugged down half the water.

“See, told ya I was the most human in this group. I’m practically dying and Steve over there barely broke a sweat.” Sam pointed his thumb at Steve.

“Work out? What sorts of things do you do to work out?” She couldn’t imagine Sam wielding a sword, maybe Steve, but definitely not Sam.

“Today we just ran a few miles,” Steve explained while sitting down with his own glass of water.

“Why would you just run?” Amora made a hand gesture towards the cabinet Steve had gotten the glass from. A glass full of water appeared in front of her.

“Have to work on my cardio.” Sam tapped his chest with his fist twice, right over his heart. Amora thought about the meaning of the word cardio.

“Surely there are more productive means of working on your ‘cardio’ than just running around. Do you all do any form of sparring?” She couldn’t imagine any Aesir running around aimlessly, accept for maybe Hoder. He used to love running when they were children, before he became a pompous ass and ended up dying in the war against Muspelheim heroically.

“Yeah, but I usually get pommelled by them so I don’t really get my heart going before I’m laid out flat on my back.” Sam laughed and she could see the truth in his eyes. She had a wonderful idea.

“When is the next time you have to do one of these ‘cardio’ workouts?” she asked, poorly concealing her excitement.

“On Friday, so the day after the next.” The two Avengers gave her a curious look.

“Fantastic! Let’s get together and dance then!” Amora smiled brightly. It was the second best way she knew on how to get the heart pumping. Sam and Steve exchanged a look. “What?”

“I don’t think either of us knows how to dance,” Steve answered for the both of them.

“Nonsense! If you can battle than you can dance!” Amora felt giddy and her magic was almost tickling her, begging her to dance. She grabbed each of their hands, hoping to convey her excitement and sincerity. “Trust me. It will be loads of fun.” She squeezed each of their hands before releasing them and discreetly wiping off the sweat she had gotten from Sam’s. “What do you say?” Amora glanced back and forth between the pair of them. They were both blushing, making her want to giggle.

“Sure. It’s always a good idea to change a workout routine once it becomes easy,” Steve said and Sam turned on him.

“You call this easy?” Sam gestured to his still sweating form.

“You’ve shaved fifteen minutes off our usual routine. I think it’s time to step up our game.” Sam groaned in response.

“You haven’t seen the movie Step Up, have you? Please tell me you weren’t trying to make a pop-culture reference again.” Sam wiped at his forehead before finishing the rest of his glass. Amora flicked her wrist again and his glass was refilled.

“Sorry, I haven’t seen it.” Steve paused, frowning. “Is it a movie I should see?”

“Movie?” Amora asked, the All-Speak didn’t have a clear translation for her other than a moving story.

“That’s right, they don’t have TVs in Asgard.” Sam smiled before glancing at Steve again. “You won’t be the most out of the know person here when Thor is in New Mexico.” Steve shoved him lightly and the pair laughed.

“Is the food in here for everyone?” Amora asked, having spotted some while Steve opened the fridge earlier. Technically she could go for weeks without eating, but Amora wasn’t one to forgo the luxuries in life.

“Yeah, the kitchen is for everyone. Do you need explanations on the different appliances?” Steve asked, halfway out of his seat. Amora waved at him to sit back down.

“I’ve spent enough time with the dwarves to figure out these devices.” It helped that many of them resembled some of the devices in the kitchen of one of Tony’s houses in Svartalfheim. Besides she was more interested in seeing what sorts of foods they had. Hopefully not just tacos. “Clint said that you’re the only one in the group that knows how to cook.”

“He was exaggerating,” Steve responded and Amora could hear a bit of annoyance in his voice. “The others can, they just don’t like to.” His tone suddenly brightened up as Amora glanced into one of the cabinets. “Can you cook?” She glanced back towards them.

“Only a few dishes. Usually either the servants at wherever I’m staying cooks or I go out and eat.” Amora pulled out a bag of dried cranberries, tasting one experimentally. They would do.

“Where exactly do you live? You never really specified,” Sam said and Amora was glad she was turned away from them. She bit her lip slightly, really not wanting to talk about this. She turned towards them and leaned against the counter.

“I am a traveling mage, more or less. I don’t really live in one place although I usually stick to Alfheim. I have lots of acquaintances,” lovers, “who house me. I also belong to an order of mages that have lodgings all over the realm where I can stay for free. I do technically own a beach house, but that’s only because it was a gift,” from Tony, “and I hardly stay there since I don’t like living alone.”

“You mentioned you had a sister,” Sam said, leaving the sentence unfinished.

“I’m loyal to Asgard, but I don’t necessarily like it there. It’s very dogmatic and ever since Howardson attacked the All-Father mages have been scorned there.” Amora looked down at the floor awkwardly. “I’m actually estranged from my family. My mother had my whole life planned out for me and when I didn’t stick to that plan things became rocky. Thankfully Lorelei, my sister, was more than happy to take my place.”

“My father wasn’t pleased when I joined the military,” Sam offered feebly. Amora nodded, still caught in her own thoughts. She threw on a smile.

“Regardless, that was hundreds of years ago and I don’t regret choosing my own path.” Amora went to the fridge and retrieved eggs. She rummaged through a few more cabinets and found a couple cupcake trays, still wrapped from the store. “I think I shall make some muffins. Would you two care for any?”

“That sounds great. I’m going to take a quick shower first though, now that I’ve finally caught my breath.” Sam stood up, placing his empty glass in the sink.

Amora summoned the very expensive flour she insisted on using whenever she baked, along with a few choice spices. The kitchen was easy enough to navigate and she quickly found everything she needed.

“How is it that you already fit in?” Steve asked, startling her. She was used to either being alone in kitchens or there only being servants who weren’t allowed to speak to her.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand what you mean.”

“Thor still fumbles around in this kitchen, breaking things and he’s been here for months. You look like you belong here.”

“You think I belong in the kitchen?” Amora narrowed her eyes at him, trying to read his expression to tell exactly what he meant.

“No,” Steve backtracked, “I mean here on earth. You fit in. You’re already even dressing like a human. Thor only has more than a few pairs of clothes because we insisted on it.” Steve leaned on the table. “If anything I’m jealous. I’ve been here for a few years and I’m still fumbling about.” Amora slowed her stirring and tilted her head to the side slightly.

“What do you mean you’ve only been here for a few years?” The humans weren’t capable of traveling the world tree. She was certain of that. Steve’s eyes darkened slightly and his shoulders slumped infantismly.

“I’m not completely human, not anymore at least.” Steve smiled, but it was fragile, causing Amora to completely stop stirring and sit across from him again. She gently took his hand that was resting on the table, trying to offer him as much comfort as possible.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but I’m a very good listener and I feel that we may have more in common than I originally suspected.” He stared at where their hands were joined.

“Howardson… we were friends once, but back then he went by the name Howard and he had a different face.” Amora let her surprise shine through. “Or at least I thought we were friends. There was a war that encompassed nearly the whole world.” Steve was still staring at their hands as he spoke. “I wanted to do my part, but I was weak and sickly. Dr. Erkshire and Howard…son changed that.” His grip on her hand tightened slightly. “I thought I knew him, that we were friends, but then an accident happened and I was encased in ice for years. When I came back I thought he was dead. SHIELD tried to cheer me up considering in the blink of an eye I had lost all I knew. They showed me newspaper articles about Howard searching for me, but then when we found out Howard wasn’t—that he was villain SHIELD realized that the day he stopped searching was the day he found the Tesseract—that he never truly was searching for me, just the Tesseract.”

“I’m so sorry. Howardson never did understand the sort of impact he could have on people.” She squeezed his hand in return. “When I knew him he was very single minded. He was never needlessly cruel unless it came to his vendetta against the All-Father. He didn’t mean to hurt you.” She tried to convey the truth of her words. “Come on. How about you help me make these muffins then give me a proper tour of this place?” Amora smiled at him charmingly and she could feel his pulse quicken in her hands.

She stood while still holding his hand and guided him to the counter. Amora kept her voice low and soothing as she gave him step by step instructions on how to make the muffins, as well as helping him along the way. By the time they were putting the muffins in the oven he was completely relaxed.

“My tour?” she asked when he bonelessly slumped against the counter.

“Oh yeah, upstairs are just more bedroom,” Steve said while pushing himself off the counter. “On the first floor is the lounge, TV room, game room, two more spare bedrooms, a library, and a dining room.” Steve put his hands in his pockets before shrugging in the direction of one of the halls.

They passed by a room with a table that was far too small to host a proper feast on.

“What’s this?” Amora asked when they entered a room where all the chairs were facing one direction.

“The TV room. This is really nifty.” Steve scooped up an abandoned remote from one of the couches. He turned on the TV and the screen lit up with a woman eating a salad and laughing. “There’s over a thousand channels.” Steve began flipping through them. “Friday’s movie night. It’s my turn to choose. We’re going to watch the Wizard of Oz. I think you’ll really like it.” Steve turned off the TV. “Usually Clint picks these really stupid action movies while Tasha likes foreign films. Hank normally lets us choose for him since he’s usually not paying attention anyway. Sam is all over the place with his movie choses. Whenever it’s Thor’s turn he just lets Clint pick since they like the same genre.”

“And what kind of movie do you like?” Amora asked as they left the room. Steve blushed slightly.

“The classics mostly. I can’t stand watching those futuristic flicks because I never know if some of those technologies exist or if they’re just made up. Clint and Sam make a big deal about it, but I know they’re just kidding around.” Steve smiled and it was truly pleasing to the eye. The elves were attractive, but they rarely had the sort of forms she really craved. “What kind of books do you like?” Now it was her turn to blush.

“Romances and stories about court intrigue.” Amora felt like that was a bit too telling about her personality, but she couldn’t take the words back now.

“I used to read romances when I was a kid. It used to get me beat up, but my friend Bucky—” Steve abruptly stopped talking.

“He’s gone, isn’t he?” Amora asked softly.

“Yeah, but at least I got to see him go. Everyone else just… disappeared in an instant.” Steve swallowed down a lump in his throat. Before he could react Amora was giving him a hug.

“He protected you and then was suddenly gone. I can understand that.”

She had taken for granted her friendship with Tony up until the day he betrayed Asgard. Before then she hadn’t realized how often she ran to him for help. It wasn’t till a few centuries later that they reunited. She doubted that Steve would get his reunion though. Silly mortals with their sadly fragile lives. Amora pulled back and squeezed his shoulders before continuing in the direction they had been walking.

Steve was frozen for a moment before he joined her again.

“The game room is just to your left.” Steve gestured in the direction of the open door.

“Oh, we have a game similar to this in Asgard,” Amora said while going to a dartboard. She freed the darts and went as far back as she could. “Would you care for a game?” she asked while sending one flying. It hit just outside of the bullseye. Steve chuckled.

“I’m not very good at it. If you really want a good game you should challenge Clint. There’s a reason they call him Hawkeye.” He watched as Amora threw the other three darts, one of which hit the middle perfectly.

“And why do they call you Captain America. Captain is a ranking and America is a place. The All-speak, a spell that all Aesir have, tells me that, but doesn’t explain how the two go together.” Amora drifted over to the wall where the pool cues were hung. She took one down and twirled it between her fingers before examining it properly. Steve laughed again, but this time it had an awkward edge to it.

“I really just wanted to be a soldier, but during the war they had plenty of soldiers. What they needed was someone to help get war bonds. Despite being labeled a ‘super soldier’ by Dr. Erkshire I ended up just touring the US, raising funds for the war effort. It was actually only through Howardson’s and one of my other friend’s help that I was able to use my enhancements to take down the enemy. It’s kind of ironic now that I think about it. He helped make me this way, but now I fight against him.”

“At the start of the war with Muspelheim I was unofficially banished from Asgard due to my association with Howardson. I went to Alfheim and helped with the war effort there despite the fact that I could have fought and killed many fire demons in Prince Loki’s regiment. After the war ended and a tentative peace settled over Asgard I received a message from my mother that I was allowed to return. I stayed there for a couple centuries, but it wasn’t the same.” Amora held up the cue stick. “What is this for?”

“Billiards. It’s a game where you hit the ball and try to knock certain other balls into pockets on the table.” He pointed towards the felt covered table. We can play a game if you like. I think we still have enough time before the muffins are ready.

“I love games,” Amora said while shifting her weight back and forth, already excited. She was all about living her life to the fullest.

“Back when I was in the military it was played differently, but Clint insists that I play it the modern way instead of ‘like a grandpa’.” Steve rolled his eyes while looking at the different cues.

“Do their nicknames annoy you?” Amora asked while running her hand over the felt table, getting a feel for what sort of traction it would put up.

“Not really. They’re actually pretty endearing.” Steve laughed as he pulled down a cue and chalked the end of it.

“What does that do?” Amora asked while pointing at the small indented blue cube. Steve held up the chalk. The tips of his fingers were dusted a light blue.

“I don’t actually know. I learned how to play in France, but I couldn’t speak the language, so I just copied everyone else.” He offered up the chalk to her. “I never really thought about it…”

Amora plucked the item from his hand, examining it closely. Without warning she blew on the chalk and dust went all over Steve’s shirt. She giggled before wiping it away with a wisp of magic.

“Sorry,” she said while grinning, making it clear that she wasn’t actually sorry. He chuckled full heartedly. Amora chalked the end of her cue. What was the Midgardian saying Tony had told her once? When in Rome do as the Romans do. Something like that. She set aside the chalk. “How is this game played?” Steve briefly explained the rules to her and she nodded in understanding. “Is it alright if I take a few practice shots, just to get a feel for it?”

“Please do. It’s only fair.”

“You’re so nice.” Amora gave his hand a brief squeeze in thanks before she went over to the table. She rolled one of the balls down the table by hand before finding the white one. Amora refrained from shaking her booty as she leaned over and lined up the shot. She gently tapped the ball with the cue and immensely enjoyed the snapping noise of the two balls colliding. They bounced around the board a bit before the white one landed in a pocket.

“That was pretty good, but try not to get the cue ball into the pockets,” Steve said while grabbing it and rolling it over to her. She lifted it and examined it closely.

“It’s heavier than the other ones. Is it supposed to be?” she asked before rolling it back to Steve. He mimicked her action and grabbed a striped ball as well, comparing their weights.

“I never noticed. I guess so. Clint and Tasha never said anything about it and they play more than anyone.” Steve frowned slightly while placing them back on the felt table. “Do you want to practice more or are you ready?”

“I’m more than ready!” Amora grabbed the triangle off the wall and handed it to him. “There is a sport like this in Vanaheim. There are two teams. Instead of hitting the ball with the stick they throw them. The aim is to get the larger, floating ball into the opponent’s goal. You can block the opponent’s shots with your tosses, but if a ball lands on the ground it can no longer be used. When a tossing ball is in the air anyone can steal it, but you’re more likely than not to break your hand if you try to catch one before it has hit the floating ball. The game can become quite humorous when the players are so caught up with watching the sky that they forget that there are balls on the ground and end up tripping on them.” Amora chuckled to herself as Steve finished setting up the game of pool. “Despite the safety nets around the game you still have to be careful as an observer. I once witnessed a Vanir get clocked over the head as he walked by and pass out. He wasn’t too happy when he woke.”

“That really makes me miss baseball,” Steve mused. “I could never afford to go see a real game when I was growing up, but I used to love listening to them on the radio with Bucky. We used to pretend we were famous baseball players from back then.” Steve looked out the window in thought. The sun was just starting to rise. “You should take the first shot.”

Amora glanced at the pool table with her head slightly titled to the side.

“Are these games still expensive to attend?” Amora asked, while trying to read Steve’s expression.

“I don’t know. I’ve been so busy since I got to the 21st century that I haven’t really looked into it. I watched one game on the TV, but it just didn’t feel right.” Steve still hadn’t looked away from the faint sunrise.

“Were you watching it alone?” Amora asked and Steve nodded in response. “Well then it’s settled. I will look into this matter myself and we shall all attend the game as a team.” Amora squeezed his bicep, bringing him back the present with one of her signature smiles. He blushed brightly and was rendered speechless.

Amora mentally congratulated herself before turning towards the pool table. She took her time aiming at the neatly laid out triangle of balls. After letting out a small breath she hit the cue and watched as it broke apart the triangle. It reminded her of the fireworks in Svartalfheim, bouncing around the caves as she drank with the dwarves and one of her dark elf lovers. The enjoyable crashing noise slowed down. There was the result of three solid balls in the pockets and only one striped one in a pocket.

“You’re solids,” Steve informed her while looking at the table from different angles.

Amora bit her tongue while consciously working not to wiggle her hips. She just wanted to dance. She was having so much fun, even if Steve was a bit morose. She landed two more solids before accidently bouncing the cue ball off the table.

“I don’t know my own strength,” Amora joked as Steve grabbed the cue ball off the ground.

“Thankfully, you might have won the whole game without me taking a single shot,” Steve said and Amora could tell that his earlier sadness was gone. “When I first got changed into a ‘super soldier’ I broke so many doors on accident and tore so many shirts.” Steve paused as he took his shot, completely missing the striped ball he had been aiming for yet somehow landing a different one in a pocket.

Amora waited for his turn to come to an end before she responded.

“The Aesir, those from Asgard,” she clarified, “are always breaking things! It’s so annoying. Thankfully I’m a mage, so I’ve got a delicate touch.” Amora waved her fingers and an illusion of two people dancing appeared on the edge of the table before fading. “Weaving spells together is delicate work.” Amora walked around the pool table looking for a good shot to make. “I was at a feast once in Asgard Thor was being silly and got into a brawl with his friend Hogun. It takes a lot to get Hogun angry, especially after the war, but the pair ended up breaking one of the tables and half the dishes. By the end of it King Odin ordered the guards to separate them.” Amora shook her head while snickering. She had been the cause of the fight on that occasion, but that wasn’t really relevant for the story. Steve chuckled.

“Yeah, Thor has broken more cups and plates than a bull in a china shop.”

From the corner of her eye she could see Steve smiling as she made her shot. The cue ball glided effortlessly, spinning a solid ball so that it hit two others. One went into the pocket while the other slowly drifted towards a different pocket.

“Come on, come on, come on,” she whispered under her breath while staring at it intently. The red ball came to a halt just before it reached the hole. “We’re not friends anymore,” she said while giving the ball a scathing look before she grinned and went to the other side to aim at another ball. She’d get the red one eventually. Her next shot didn’t land a ball in a pocket, but it did put two of the striped ones in a difficult position for Steve

“You’re really good at this,” Steve commented with his eyebrows raised slightly.

“Oh stop it. You’re going to make me blush.” She waved at him daintily to take his turn. He let out a huff of a laugh before making his move. He ended up knocking her red ball into the pocket as well as one of his striped ones. He landed two more before glancing over at her.

“Shouldn’t the muffins nearly be done by now?” he asked. A lovely little locket appeared in her hand with a clock in it.

“Goodness, you’re right!” She made a sweeping motion with her hands and the two cues were suddenly on the wall. “We mustn’t let them burn!” Amora looped her arm around Steve’s before pulling him out of the room.

“You’re very enthusiastic, you know?” Steve asked, not trying to free himself.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I know not everyone is a morning person.” She released his arm and put a bit of space between them. She’d been kicked out of bed more than one time for being too energetic in the morning. Steve laughed and she relaxed a bit.

“It’s alright. I’m a morning person too. It’s just refreshing to see someone who is happy this early in the morning, especially when they haven’t even had coffee yet.”

“Coffee?” The All-Speak told her it was a morning drink and she was certain she had heard Tony mention it on more than one occasion.

“It’s a drink that most people start the day with and helps them stay awake,” Steve explained while they entered the kitchen. Sam was sitting at the table eating a banana. There was a fresh pot by the fridge. “Would you like to try it?” He poured himself a cup and added a few sugars, used to not adding any dairy due to his time in the military.

Amora wafted the scent towards her before cringing.

“No thank you. There’s a drink like that in Svartalfheim. It is far too bitter for my taste.” One that Tony imported to his city and across the realm. The dark elves and dwarves liked bitter things.

Steve shrugged while grabbing two oven mitts. He handed them to Amora who quickly retrieved the muffins. She cast a quick cooling spell on them after making sure they were cooked.

Amora stifled a moan of pleasure as she bit into one and sat across from Steve.

She offered them up to the two Avengers and they both took one. Sam practically melted in his seat as he ate his. Steve let out a near silent pleased sigh.

“These are delicious,” Steve complimented after finishing his.

“Thank you! Have as many as you want.” Amora grinned before taking a dainty bite of her second muffin. The cranberries added a nice tanginess to them. Halfway through she stretched and held in a yawn.

“You still up for finishing the game?” Steve asked.

“Hmm, can we continue later? I’m sleepy again.” Amora usually kept odd hours. Naps were necessary for her survival.

“Sure. I have to head back to SHIELD HQ with Sam, but Tasha and Clint should still be around. Alarms will go off if there is an attack.” She nodded in response while standing. She went over to their side of the table and squeezed both their shoulders.

“Thanks sharing breakfast with me.” Amora smiled at them before heading back to her room.


	3. Amora Tours New York

Sunlight slipped through the curtains basking Amora in light. She yawned silently, a habit she picked up centuries ago. She was curled up in a tight ball. That simply would not do. Amora unwound like a ball of yarn being batted by a kitten.

“Good morning Midgard,” she whispered while slowly arching herself backwards. Her lower back felt glorious. “Reach high like a Jorda tree.” Amora’s fingers brushed the headboard of the bed as she stretched. “Blossom like a pink rose.” She rolled onto her back and spread her arms and legs out to their limit. Amora let out a little squeak of happiness before pulling herself back together and sitting up. “Bow like a blade of grass.” She bent forward and reached past her toes, resting her forehead on her legs. She flopped backward and reached for the ceiling before hugging herself and rolling around in bed.

Amora supposed there was a few good things about not having a bedmate.

As she sat back up again she realized that her necklace had gotten tangled in her long hair. She let out a huff. This is why she didn’t like wearing anything to sleep, but Tony insisted…

* * *

_In a quick movement Tony ran his sword through the dark elf’s chest, effectively killing him. The body fell backwards, hitting the floor of the bar heavily._

_“I could have handled that myself,” Amora groused from behind him._

_“That’s really not the point,” Tony said while cleaning the blood off his sword._

_“If you had just let me—”_

_“He still would have attacked me even if you said I wasn’t your lover.” Tony sighed while sheathing his sword._

_“I wasn’t going to say that. I was just going to enchant him to go away,” Amora whispered, trying not to let the bar patrons hear her._

_“And one day that’s not going to be enough. I fucking swear you choose the shitties bars just ‘cause you want to see me fight.”_

_“Tony, perhaps calling this fine establishment such a cruel name isn’t wise.” She could tell some of the other dark elves weren’t pleased with them. Even if they were both in the Vanir fashion Tony was acting awfully like an Aesir._

_Tony glanced around and noticed the rising hostility._

_“This is exactly what I’m talking about.” Tony shook his head before grabbing Amora’s hand. She felt his magic encompass them both and didn’t fight against it. They were teleported to a warehouse that she didn’t recognize. “I’m tired of always worrying about you,” Tony said while not letting go of her hand as they walked. Amora blushed against her will, not used to such signs of affection. He only let her go when they entered a small room._

_“Who’s she?” a light elf asked. Amora could see that he was working with accounting books and the numbers he was using were mindbogglingly large. She hadn’t realized Tony’s businesses were doing so well._

_“She’s a friend,” he said simply. “Amora, don’t flirt with him. Sibin, don’t be an ass.” Tony sat at a small work table and a delicate necklace magically appeared in his hands. Amora looked over his shoulder to get a better view. “Don’t hover. Go play with your hair, or something.” Amora slapped him on the back of his head for that one and Tony only chuckled in response._

_Amora let out a huff before walking back over to the light elf. She sat on the empty spot on his desk, showcasing her perfect legs._

_“Hello, Sibin, I’m Amora.” She leaned forward slightly as she spoke._

_“Sorry, pretty lady, you’re not my type,” Sibin said without looking away from his books. Despite his words his hand twitched._

_“Oh, but I’m everyone’s type,” Amora purred, letting one of her enchantments gloss her voice. Sibin tightened his grip on his pen._

_“It’s a trap, Sibin!” Tony called out without even looking away from his work. “She’ll eat you alive and leave you in an exhausted mess. Trust me. It’s happened to me more than once.”_

_“And yet you keep coming back for more.” Amora grabbed a pencil and flung it at the back of Tony’s head with perfect accuracy. He flinched, but was otherwise unperturbed. She turned her attention back to Sibin. “Don’t listen to him. He’s just a downer, isn’t he? I bet he has you working all hours of the day. You deserve a break, a reward.” She leaned forward, revealing her ample cleavage. “How long have you been locked in this room?” Amora dropped her voice to an alluring whisper. “Escape, Sibin, escape into me.” He finally looked up at her, his pupils blown wide._

_“Enough of that, you two,” Tony said while walking over. “Up.” He gestured for Amora to move. She glared and pouted at him at the same time before complying. “Turn around and lift your hair up for me, please.” This time she acted immediately, already knowing what he was going to do. A second later a golden necklace of a beautiful design was draped around her neck. “Perfect.” He kissed the nape of her neck and she held back a shiver of delight. Amora turned around and draped herself over him in a hug._

_“You’re too kind.” She rubbed her face against his, knowing how much it annoyed him. He unplastered her from his front before explaining exactly how the necklace worked.  
_

* * *

That had been centuries ago, but she still wore it. The necklace did give her some semblance of comfort.

After untangling her hair, Amora slipped out of bed and into fresh clothing. The mansion was oddly quiet, but she could sense at least three people, two of which were in the TV room.

As Amora passed by the kitchen she smiled. All the muffins she’s made had been gobbled up.

Clint and Natasha were in the TV room. Clint was playing some sort of game on the TV while Natasha was reading the newspaper with some sort of item on her face

“Good morning you accurate archer and graceful agent!” Amora sang while flourishing her arms out. The pair looked at her before looking at each other. “What?” she asked, completely confused by their reactions. “Don’t you know it’s best to start the day with compliments?”

“Err, good morning you mage of wonders,” Clint attempted and Amora’s thoughts were immediately thrown off track. Mage of Wonders, City of Wonders. Amora gave herself a mental shake before focusing back on the group.

“Good morning,” Natasha paused, “you ball of happiness.” Amora beamed at the pair before sitting next to the assassin, both elbows on the armrest as she supported her head in her hands and looked at Natasha.

“What is this strange jewelry you are wearing on your face?” Amora asked while glancing at the newspaper. They had something similar to that in Alfheim, but instead of politics they usually talked about sales and gossip on the leading families. It was always fun to read. The spell section was her favorite. She was often mentioned for the new spells she crafted and modified. She had won the spell of the decade contest more than once, but never claimed the prize. She had no need for such extravagant amounts of money. She liked to travel light anyways.

“They’re called glasses,” Natasha said, bringing Amora back to the present. “They help me see, but they aren’t necessary. I just get a headache if I read too long without them.”

“Aw, the Niflungs have a similar affliction when they grow into their 6,000s. There’s a spell to correct it though if you’d like some help,” Amora offered while smiling.

“No thanks. I try to keep magic out of my life as much as possible.” Natasha turned the page and Amora pouted.

“You sound just like those stuffy Aesir. Magic is beautiful and I don’t know what I’d do with myself without it.” She felt her magic dimming due to sadness. That simply would not do. Amora stood up suddenly, twirling as she did so. “I hate it on Asgard even though my loyalties lay there and to the royal family, but the Aesir can be so infuriating.” Amora threw her arms high in the air. “The males are so annoyingly stoic.” She schooled her face into that of boring regality and Clint paused his game to watch. Even Natasha glanced over her glasses to watch. “The females can be so catty too…” Amour pouted briefly. “Oh but the feasts are quite fun! They’re filled with good food and dancing.” Before Natasha could react Amora was pulling her out of her seat and guiding her in one of the more fast paced dances. Natasha easily picked up the rhythm even though Amora could sense she was not too pleased about the situation. Amora took a slow step backwards before bowing and kissing Natasha’s hand. When she sat back in her seat she could tell she accidentally entranced Clint. “A thousand pardons, Clint.” Amora snapped her fingers and the automatic spell was broken. She turned her attention back to Natasha whose face was slightly flushed. “You are quite the dancer. What sort of training have you had?”

Once again Clint and Natasha exchanged a look, causing Amora to feel confused. They seemed to be having some sort of silent conversation making Amora feel the worst kind of feelings. She hated being excluded. Tears started forming in her eyes, but she pushed them back. She hated when people knew how absolutely sensitive she was.

Finally their silent conversation came to an end and Amora felt some of her stress leave.

“We don’t do the whole sharing thing,” Clint explained. Amora fell out of her seat before righting herself.

“You don’t…” It was inconceivable to Amora. “But then how do you make friends?” Not that she had many personally, but at least she tried.

“SHIELD agents don’t make friends, they make contacts,” Natasha stated simply.

“Well that’s not quite true. You two are friends and I know we’ll be friends soon enough.” Amora gently took Natasha’s hand into her own, giving it a brief squeeze before she jumped up. “I wish to go shopping!” she announced with gusto.

Once again Natasha and Clint exchanged a look.

“You don’t have clearance to leave the mansion yet,” Clint said carefully.

“Well that’s wholly unacceptable. I can’t stay in one place for long without going mad.” Amora cocked her hip to the side while frowning deeply. She hated restrictions. They were one of the many reasons she left Asgard.

Thor wasn’t here for her to protect, they had hardly any ingredients in the fridge, and the humans weren’t letting her do as she pleased. What was the point of being here?

“I’ll call Coulson, but there’s no guarantee that he’ll agree to this. Mages have a bad track record here.”

“Well that’s not my fault,” Amora mumbled before plopping down in her seat. Natasha had gone back to reading the newspaper.

“He’ll probably approve,” Natasha said without looking away from the newspaper. “For some reason he trusted you enough to let you live with us. He must see something that we don’t.” Natasha turned the page and Amora smiled goodheartedly.

“Don’t worry. You’ll see I’m not such a bad person eventually. I just know it.”

Natasha didn’t respond and Amora was left to her own thoughts as she waited. The goddess really was certain that they’d eventually become friends. Amora was just too enthralled by how contrasting they were not to be friends. Clint was pretty interesting too, but she’d distance herself from him. She was so used to automatically seducing all those around her, but she didn’t want to ruin her potential friendship over something like a man. Amora was certain that if he fell for her Natasha would never forgive her.

Clint came back in a few minutes later, a purse in hand.

“We got the go ahead.” Clint tossed the purse underhanded and Amora easily caught it. “There’s some essentials in there for you: a cellphone in case we get separated, a wallet with identification and a credit card, and most importantly a taser. We don’t want you to use your magic. It will only scare the public.” Clint walked over and demonstrated how to use it. The loud zapping noise made her flinch. “No using magic in public.”

“No using magic in public,” Amora repeated she pushed the button on the taser once. “I wonder…” Before anyone could stop her Amora used the device on herself.

“What—”

“It’s never right to use a weapon on someone if you don’t know its effect.” Tony had taught her that.

Amora replaced the items into the purse, unfazed by the shock. She looked at the simple bag before changing it into something more to her liking.                                                                                                                      

“I’ll drive,” Natasha said while standing. Clint shrugged and began following her out, Amora just a step behind them. She began singing under her breath, doing her best not to dance. She was going outside to see Midgard, to see all the shiny things this realm had to offer. She tried to remember some of the things Tony told her about, but none of them were forthcoming. She’d just have to find out for herself.

Amora grinned and felt her magic pulse playfully inside of her, raising goose bumps on her skin. She just loved new places, new experiences!

They hopped into a vehicle that looked just like the other one save it had an adorable little palm tree with sunglasses hanging from the rearview mirror. It smelled of beaches and summer, making Amora smile. She batted at it playfully, thrilled to be sitting in the front seat.

Natasha adjusted the mirror, deterring Amora from playing with the air-freshener. Amora pursed her bottom lip before turning in her seat to talk to Clint. He was laying in the backseat, unconscious.

“He can sleep through anything,” Natasha explained while backing the vehicle up.

“An admirable quality, one which we share. I have slept through tempests of unheard proportions. I was once on a ship that nearly capsized and I didn’t wake.” Amora looked over at the assassin. “I’m sure you have a story or two like that, but that’s okay. You’ll tell me all about that eventually.” Amora waved dismissively and settled into her seat to watch her surroundings.

Everything was so ugly. It didn’t have the coherence of Asgard, the seamlessness of Alfheim, or the uniqueness of Beskyttet. She could appreciate how busy and alive everything was though.                                                                                                         

“Where are we going?” Amora asked with a playful tone that was almost childish.

“We’ll go shopping a bit later. We’re going to a museum. I hope you like the fine arts,” Natasha paused, “you lovely lady.” Amora let out a squeak of delight at Natasha’s compliment before practically throwing herself at her and pulling the assassin into a hug. The car swerved but was quickly corrected. “You’re crazy,” Natasha said while unsticking the goddess from her.

“Why does everyone say that? I am merely unencumbered by the rules of society.”

“So long as you don’t break the actual laws then we’ll have no problem,” Natasha commented dryly.

“I’ll do my best, but no guarantees.” Amora winked at her and Natasha held back a smile.

* * *

“Do you like art?” Natasha asked, not looking away from the road.

“Oh, I absolutely adore art! I have posed for hundreds of paintings and sculptures. I’m even a centerpiece in a holy fountain in the House of Hvit. Ah, I wish I could show you the tapestries that Thor’s mother created! She weaves them with magical threads that make the images appear to be moving!” Amora pictured them. It was one of the few things in Asgard that she missed, especially the one in her mother’s manor. It had been woven for them after her father had died in a battle on Jotunheim. “What about you?”

Natasha shrugged slightly.

“It has its appeals.” As usual her voice was monotone. Amora smiled.

“I think you like it more than you’re willing to admit.” Amora glanced back at Clint’s sleeping form. “Yet I get the feeling that he doesn’t like it in the least.” Natasha smiled faintly.

“He’ll probably just find a good bench, turn off his hearing-aids, and take a nap.”

“Hearing-aids? Is that so he can have advanced hearing during battle?” It didn’t seem like it would give him that much of an edge over his enemies.

Natasha glanced over at her and Amora wondered if she’s committed some sort of faux-pas.

“He’s partially deaf,” Natasha explained.

“Deaf?” she tried the word out on her tongue while scrunching her brow up in confusion. “I’m sorry, but there are no equivalent words to that in the two languages I speak. Can you describe it for me?”

“To be deaf, or partially-deaf in this case, means he’s hearing impaired. Humans can be born that way, it can happen degenerately, or through some sort of accident.”

“Which way was it for Clint? If it was an accident I may be able to heal him like I did with Sam.”

“Clint’s not too keen on magic being used anywhere near him.” Natasha parked the SUV and glanced at the rearview mirror. “Loki really messed with his head.” She turned around and grabbed Clint’s boot clad foot. “Come on, Bird Brain, we’re here.”

Clint made a snorting noise as he sat up, causing Amora to giggle. She slapped a hand over her mouth, remembering that she needed to remove a few enchantments from her person.

Natasha bought them all tickets and as she predicted Clint found a comfy spot and fell asleep, his ticket in full view so that no curator thought he was trespassing.

The music was pleasant, but nothing Amora would ever dance to.

Her mind was quickly engrossed with all the art around her. It was… different. In her childhood she was used to seeing art depicting battles and the royal family.

Alfheim’s art was pure beauty and could only be appreciated from a distance. Their paintings’ colors flowed together seamlessly. They were so large and often depicted scenes of sensuality.

Niflheim tended to stick to ice sculptures of such intricate designs that it was amazing that they held up against the winter winds. They best ones were sculpted from the ice in the Tao region that tended to be of various colors due to the minerals that flowed down the mountains in the summer.

The dark elves art was fleeting and the most unrefined due to their culture focusing on the back and forth conflicts between them and the dwarves, but that conflict had eased over the years. When they knew a great storm was coming the women would come together and layout colorful sands in geometric patterns, and then watch them be washed away in the onslaught of rain. They did it as some sort of long forgotten tradition.

The dwarves had two forms of art, the weapons they forged and the leaflets of metal they plastered on their stone walls every time they dug a new passageway. There were also the young rambunctious dwarves who liked to plaster their own artwork over others.

Vanaheim had the dullest art. They only had hyper-realistic paintings of landscapes found in the realm. What good was that when and Vanir could easily travel there? It was rare for them to paint the other realms since the only ones that tended to leave Vanaheim were merchants and the nobility.

In comparison to all that Midgard’s art was almost childish. The only things Amora didn’t find displeasing were the nude statues, she was a bit startled by the tininess of the male genitals. She hoped that was just artistic liberties being taken.

They were only there for an hour and half. Clint was right where they left him. He hadn’t even moved an inch.

“When I first came to America with Clint,” Natasha hesitated and Clint perked up, “one of the things I wanted to see was the Statue of Liberty.”

“You never told me that,” Clint whined as they entered the SUV.

“That’s because I don’t tell you everything.” She gave him quite a scary look that even gave Amora a bit of a chill.

“As I was saying, to me it meant a new start.” They came to a stop at a red light. “Clint, book us three ferry tickets to Liberty Island.”

“Yes, boss lady.” Amora glanced backwards and saw Clint was on his cell phone.

“This Statue of Liberty has special meaning?”

“Many. When immigrants first came to this country it was one of the first things they saw. Now it’s a sign of freedom. Of what we’re protecting…”

“Sounds like a sales pitch. No worries! I am loyal to Asgard. Thor is the protector of this realm. I would never go against the prince’s wish.” Natasha’s hands gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter. Amora pouted slightly, not knowing what she said wrong. She’d already made it abundantly clear that she was loyal to Asgard.

“So if Thor ever turned against earth?” Natasha asked.

“If Thor turned against Midgard nothing I could do would save this realm,” Amora sighed. “Worry not. Even if Thor’s ‘lady of science’ parted ways with him in a messy fashion it is clear to me that he cares for you all deeply and for this realm. He is not one to give up on the things he cares about, as demonstrated by his loyalty to Loki.”

There was a long silence. Amora began humming, not liking it.

A faint buzzing feeling caught her attention. She perked up immediately and Natasha noticed.

“What is it?” she asked.

Amora craned her neck, looking out the windows.

“There, what’s in that direction?” Amora asked while pointing to her far right.

“Just more buildings—Oh, and Stark Tower.” They stopped at a light. “You can sense it?”

“Yes, powerful magic like that is hard to miss. I’m sure even some of you humans have noticed while walking by it, perhaps getting a chill.” Amora pursed her lips in deep concentration. “May we see it?” Natasha shrugged.

“I have to call Coulson first. He’ll want to be there.” Natasha pulled her cell phone and clicked her speed dial. “We’re heading to Stark Tower with Amora. Meet us there.” There was a pause and Natasha ended the call. “He’ll be there before us.”

Amora nodded before concentrating on the magic that was coalesced in one area. She could already feel the runes. They were… beautiful, complex, mesmerizing—just like all of the creations Tony put time into.

When they arrived Coulson was staring up at the tower in his sunglasses. He was leaning against a bright red car that Amora found pleasing to the eye. She captured an image of it with a spell, promising she'd either get one herself or have Tony make her one.

Amora practically hopped out of the SUV when it came to a stop.

“Oh, sweet red piece of candy.” Amora brushed her hand against the smooth curves of the car. “The places we could go. The fun we could have.”

“Hands off Lola,” Coulson said while pulling his suit jacket back, revealing his gun.

“Don’t be like that, Son of Coul.” She looked at him from beneath her eyelashes. “I would take such good care of her. _We_ would take such good care of her, together, _inside_ of her.” Amora ghosted her hand over the soft interior of the car, her eyes lighting up.

“Hands off.” Coulson unholstered his gun, pointing it squarely at Amora, startling a few of the humans around. Amora cast a spell as she moved backwards, calming the populous. She also cast a spell to leave her scent lingering in the car, just to remind him that she wanted it.

“You’re truly no fun.” Why wasn’t he effect by her charms? It was the epitome of annoying. She pouted as Natasha and Clint exited the SUV and Coulson holstered his gun. “Why are you all so violent?” Amora asked while twirling around.

“It’s pretty much in our job description,” Clint said while shrugging.

“Well I’ve never had a job, so I wouldn’t know.” Amora flipped her hair over her shoulder while glancing at the tower.

“Entitled noble,” Clint coughed out the words and Natasha elbowed him in the side.

“Oh, you have no idea.” Amora smiled. “I was bedecked in jewels and gold as long as I can remember. The softest silks, the finest clothing.” Amora turned around slowly, her outfit changing to more traditional clothing of such finery that it would have put the ladies of the court to shame. She ran her fingers through her golden locks, making them shimmer. “Every day a feast. Every night such revelry.” She suddenly fell to her knees, her outfit changing back. “But by the Norns it was so boring.” Amora rolled her eyes while gracefully standing up. “Which is why I’m so happy to be here.” She brushed herself off while smiling softly.

“You’re very dramatic,” Natasha said while walking over to the tower, her arms crossed as she looked at it. “I thought we told you not use your magic in public.”

“Don’t worry about that.” Amora waved dismissively. “I spelled the area as we were driving so that my magical doings would go unnoticed.” She practically skipped towards Stark Tower. “Now let’s see what the big, bad Howardson has been up to, but I could use a little recharge.” She turned towards Natasha, holding her arms open wide. “May I have a hug?”

Natasha looked at her incredulously.

“I don’t do hugs. Why do you even want one?” Despite Natasha being many inches shorter than Amora the look in her eyes made the difference seem inconsequential.

“Hugs make me happy. Happiness makes me stronger,” Amora explained as if it was obvious while making grabby hand motions. Natasha stared at her for a moment before sighing and holding her arms open. “Yay!” Amora hopped into her arms, rubbing their faces together. “You’re the best!” she said before stepping back.

Amora threw her arms up into the air, green energy fluctuating from her fingertips. The light green waves caressed the tower and red runes lit up.

“Should have put my shades on,” Clint mumbled while squinting his eyes.

“What does it mean?” Coulson asked.

“It means all sorts of things. First and foremost, unlike his manor in Asgard, this building won’t attack anyone who tries to enter. Many elves and thieves tried to enter Howardson’s manor and lost their lives to it.” Amora placed a hand on her hip, thinking. “That’s the only positive bit.” Amora let out a huff of annoyance. “There are… spells I do not recognize. Spells that I believe are traps, traps that will transport anyone who gets past the initial runes. I do not believe it would take anyone someplace they’d want to be.” Amora let her eyes drift shut. “There are strange things inside. I do not know what they are, but they—” she shivered. “I do not wish to know what they are.”

“We’ll need to know what’s inside there once we breach this place.” Coulson sounded confident.

“It shan’t work.” Amora shrugged. “This is beyond my powers and even the All-Father’s powers. This can only be unlocked by Howardson’s own hand.”

“We’ll keep working on it.” Coulson sounded unperturbed.

“Do as you wish. I am here to protect Prince Thor and his friends.” She nodded demurely to the human that annoyed her the most before turning back to Natasha and Clint. “Shall we be off? I am looking forward to this Statue of Liberty.” Amora tried to open the SUV, but it was locked. “I think this door is broken.” She tried it again and the handle broke off. “Oops,” she whispered while making a face. “Natasha, I broke it. I’m sorry.” She held up the black handle.

Clint snorted. Natasha clicked a button and the SUV chirped.

“I’ll let you in. Just throw the handle in the cup holder. We’ll get someone to fix it later.” There was almost a faint hint of a smile on Natasha’s face. Amora held back a grin.

“Let’s go!” Amora hopped up in excitement.

Natasha let out a silent sigh while opening the driver side door. Clint was laughing again. A moment later she was granted access to the vehicle.

The next ride was substantially longer as they made their way to the ferry.

“The water does not smell as pleasant as I hoped.” Amora scrunched up her nose and held her sun hat to her head as the ocean breeze wisped her hair up.

“Welcome to New York,” Clint said.

“I thought I was already in New York.” Amora blinked at him in confusion, not letting one of her enchantments befall him.

“You’re not very good with jokes, you know?” Clint covered his eyes while shaking his eyes.

“Pah,” Amora scoffed, “I don’t need witless humor to make friends.” Amora walked to another part of the ferry, trying not to let the falseness of her own words catch up with her. Friends… Tony was her only friend for so long, but here she had a chance.

Amora shook her strange thoughts away, just trying to enjoy the view. The Statue of Liberty was quite impressive. She could see why it would inspire feelings in the humans.

This was a new place… A new chance, even if Tony was the one who sent her here.

Natasha joined her at the front of the ferry.

“Lovely, isn’t it?” Natasha asked.

“One day, when the Bifrost isn’t broken, I wish to show you a statue that inspired me. It is far older than even the All-Father. It has offered me great comfort in times of need. It’s the image of the first mage of all time. She’s… she’s absolutely beautiful. Her arms are widespread, welcoming all those that are lost.” Amora smiled sadly. “We all need something to inspire us, I suppose.”

“What are you ladies talking about?” Clint asked while walking up to them.

“Mascara,” Natasha deadpanned while poking Clint right between the eyes. He flinched, but was smiling. Amora grinned faintly while watching them go to the stern of the boat.

“But I want to go to the crown,” a little girl called out while in the arms of her mother.

“I’ve already told you we can’t.” The mother sounded exhausted and she had a little boy just tall enough to see over the railing clinging to her leg.

“Are we not allowed to go to the crown?” Amora asked the mother. She wanted to have the best view. The middle-aged woman seemed to deflate even more.

“We couldn’t afford the tickets to go up there,” she whispered to Amora. The goddess frowned.

“Well that’s not quite fair.” Amora did her best not to stick out her bottom lip. She drew little patterns on the railing in thought. “How about I pay for it and we all go together?” Amora said cheerily.

“I don’t think that is a good idea.” The mother held her children a bit closer, her eyes somehow becoming more tired.

“Why not?” Amora implored.

“Because that’s not how the real world works.” She smiled sadly at Amora.

“But that’s how the world could work! How it should work!” Amora gripped the railing tighter, trying to control her excitement.

“You’re really too kind, but the tickets to the crown have to be booked in advanced. You can’t just buy them when we get there.”

“Just give me a second. I’ll be back before a fairy’s light can fade.” Amora quickly ran to where Clint and Natasha were standing. “Please tell me we have tickets to the crown!”

Natasha glanced at Clint for conformation.

“Couldn’t swing ‘em. They were already sold out.”

“But—” Amora let out a little whine. “I’ll fix this!” She paused. “Just as soon as we get there. Much love!” Amora blew kisses at them before running back towards the mother and children. “There’s no solution yet,” her eyes lit up and she began singing, “but I may have a way to sway when we get to the bay!” The mother and children chuckled. “Yay!” Amora leaped slightly causing the children to laugh even more. “We still have quite some time before we get there. How about a game, just between the four of us.” The mother gave a half smile.

“That sounds like a great idea.”

“Perfect, sit, sit, sit! This will be fun! I promise.” They formed a little circle and Amora began explaining the rules to the simple game.

She could feel the eyes of the SHIELD agents on her. Was this considered manipulation? Amora hadn’t meant it to be. She just wanted the little children… children to be happy. Had she subconsciously tried to be nice to prove to Natasha and Clint that she was one of the good guys? She hadn’t meant to. She just wanted to have fun, to make others happy.

There was laughter and giggles and soon enough they were at the island, the statue towering over them.

“Come along now, my lovelies,” Amora said while trotting along with the children hand in hand. The mother was right behind them and the Avengers were trailing behind the group. When they reached the ticket-man Amora was all charisma and soon enough they were all standing in the crown, taking in the view.


	4. Amora Loses her Charm(s), But is Still Charming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates!

* * *

 

The sun had yet to rise, not that Amora minded that much.

Today Amora was in a flowing dress in the light elf fashion. Her hair was plated up and away from her face. Gold and emeralds were laced through her hair.

She felt whimsical.

After their visit to the Statue of Liberty they’d _finally_ gone shopping. Amora had bought some art, books, and luxury items. They’d gone to an open market. Many of the merchants had allowed her to taste their wares. She found cherries to be very much to her liking. They’d picked up plenty of groceries before heading back to the mansion.

Now in the faint light of the kitchen and candles she was cooking. It was an Aesir recipe that she had learned while skipping lessons and hiding in the royal kitchens. She was putting a Midgardian spin on it by adding a hazelnut spread she’d found in the pantry. She kept folding in layers of honey and the hazelnut spread into the dough. She finished it with a design of butterflies on the very top of the long pastry before positioning it by the window. The morning sun would cook it.

Amora walked into the TV room and almost tripped when she spotted someone laying on the couch. When he snorted weird words in his sleep Amora really did trip, waking him up.

“Sorry, Hank, you smart super hero,” she said bashfully while standing back up.

“Amora.” He rolled off the couch, knocking his leg against the coffee table before wandering off.

“Okay.” She plopped down on one of the arm chairs, pulling a soft blanket around her. With a wave of her hand she lit a few candles.

This place was peaceful.

She breathed in deeply, remembering that she had many enchantments on herself that she needed to remove. It would be a bit draining. They had been on her for centuries.

Amora traced runes over her throat, removing he spell that made her voice mesmerize and her laughter draw attention. She placed a hand over her eyes, removing the false shine in her green irises. Next went the gleam that made her hair look ethereal. She did away with the charm that made her smile enticing.

Amora suddenly felt naked, and not in a good way.

She pulled the blanket closer around her, gripping her locket.

* * *

_“You little whore,” Carita said while slapping Amora across the face. The young goddess stared at the floor between her mother’s feet. “You little, stupid whore.” There was another sharp smack against her face and she didn’t say anything._

_“Mother,” Lorelei said feebly from her seat at the table._

_“And you—” Carita pointed at her youngest daughter. “I don’t want to hear a word from you.” Lorelei nodded, clasping her hands in her lap. Carita turned her attention back on Amora. “You were supposed to marry. You were supposed to bring honor to our house! And now this!” Carita gestured towards Amora’s stomach._

_“It’s not like I did it on purpose.” Amora raised her eyes to meet her mother’s. She received another slap because of it. She did not cringe. “Do you think I wanted this to happen?!”Amora smacked her back and Carita fell on her rear in surprise. “Do you think I want to marry some stuffy nobleman?” Amora towered over her. “No, I won’t be a party to your ideals when I have been quite happy on my own for some time now.”_

_Carita quickly stood up._

_“Don’t you walk away from me, Amora Nisdottir!” Amora did not falter. “If your father was alive—”_

_“Well, luckily he’s dead!”_

_“You think you can run away from this?”_

_“There’s nothing to run away from!” Amora tried not to cry. “Things are better this way!”_

* * *

Amora hadn’t realized she’d fallen asleep until she heard footsteps. She perked up, trying to get away from her dreams. She threw off her blanket and it fold itself as she ran after the noise.

Sam swung around, startled by her sudden appearance.

“Good morning, you aerial acrobat! I hope you haven’t forgotten that we’re all dancing today.”

“Nope, Steve and I had hoped that you had, actually.”

“Why?” Amora asked while falling in step with him.

“None of us are dancers. It’s going to be embarrassing,” he explained. Amora scoffed.

“That’s hardly the case. Martial arts is a form of dancing.”

“That’s different.” Sam made a weird hand motion before opening the fridge.

“How so?” Sam frowned at her question.

“Dancing is all…” He paused in thought. “It’s all pretty.”

“Fighting can be beautiful. I have been a spectator to some of the most graceful fetes, all of which were battles.” Amora mimicked a beautiful kick that caused the skirt of her dress to move like the wings of a bird. “The world is full of grace and dancing.”

Sam sighed.

“Fine, what time should we all head to the gym?”

“Two hours from now. Don’t be late!” Amora pointed directly at him before swiftly changing directions.

“Whatever you say, you masterful mage.”

Amora giggled as she made her way to the game room. Perhaps she could find some items to recreate some of the games from her travels to show the others.

She paused in the doorway when she spotted Steve. He was sitting near one of the windows, a sketchbook in hand. She smiled softly.

Amora went about looking through the different games before finding a few decks of cards. They reminded her of a card game she’d learned in Alfheim. She summoned up many pieces of paper, various ingredients, a knife, and a paintbrush.

She layered two pieces of paper before fusing them together. Next came the dagger. She modeled the shape of her new cards after the Midgardian ones. Her steady hand allowed her to cut them into identical sizes.

Amora hummed softly to herself, painting the various symbols on the cards.

The scent of the paint was flowery. She had made it herself two centuries ago while living with the fae. They had the best herbs, but were less susceptible to her charms. It was one of the few times she didn’t have a lover.

The fae had hammocks though, hot springs, and essential oils that made her skin smoother than ever before.

They didn’t care too much for outsiders though and she was shooed away all too soon.

Amora translated the language of the light elves’ as best she could considering she didn’t have a full grasp of English.

She couldn’t magically dry them so she began painting on her arm, a delicate designs that wrapped around it.

“That’s beautiful,” Steve said. She’d completely forgotten he was there. He had someone walked over to her without her even noticing. She smiled at him.

“Thank you. I once had a friend,” lover, “who enjoyed creating body art.” Amora set aside her brush as she stood. She cast a spell on the paint on her arm. “The beauty of his art style was once he had finished the painting,” the spiraled design started tightening around itself, “it creates a new image.”

“It was a flower with vines and now,” Steve eyes went wide, “a dragon.”

“The best part of it is,” Amora blew on the paint and it turned into flower petals, “it’s always changing.” She conducted the petals into a dance of her own. “Ever changing.” The petals came together before bursting apart and disappearing. “Now the particles will find their way into the sky and water droplets will form around them. It will become rain, rain that feeds the earth, that feeds everything else.” She looked over at him with a smile. “Who knows what it will become now.”

“Ever changing,” Steve repeated in amazement.

“It’s something that Asgard lacks, but Midgard flows and changes.” Amora stood from her seat. “It’s almost time for us to all dance.” Amora felt excitement blossom in her chest and her magic strengthening, until she saw Steve’s pained expression. “I said something wrong,” she stated.

“No, it’s just that… a long time ago—” Steve huffed out a pained laugh. “I guess it wasn’t all that far back for you, not even a century…” Steve shook his head. “There was someone I loved and I promised we’d go dancing together, but before we could I was frozen in ice and she died almost a year later.” Steve stared out the window. “I just don’t know if I can dance, especially not around other people.” He fell silent and Amora’s thoughts were swirling.

“Dancing is… both an emotional and physical experience. I’m sorry that you lost the one you loved. I just hope that someday you’ll dance, that you’ll find the right partner.”

Steve’s eyes widened briefly and Amora gave him a comforting hug. At first he was unmoving in her arms, but eventually he returned the hug.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit nervous. What do you think?


End file.
